One piece : ghost sword
by alexrusso89
Summary: Dracule Mihawk sets sail for the new world and hes bringing the ghost princess Perona with him can they survive the new world ?
1. Begining

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY.

Perona scanned the turquoise waters surrounding the island of Water 7. The sunlight sparkled marvelously on the water's surface, but Perona didn't notice. She was looking for a speck, any sign of his ship, and instead finding only a seemingly endless stretch of waves. She tucked her head into the space between her knees and sighed.

"There's no sign of the ship," she told Dracule Mihawk. Not that he seemed to care. He didn't appear overly concerned about the Water 7 shipwrights being late, it seemed, he was happy as long as he had rum.

Dracule padded across the sand and sat down heavily beside her. "Have a drink, love," he slurred as he shoved the bottle under her nose. She pushed it away without looking up. A light breeze sent the overwhelming stench of rum her way.

Why the hell did she have to be stuck on his island with someone who stank like, like….a drunken pirate. She giggled aloud at her own accidental joke.

"Dracy, till you ship os repaired were stuck here for who knows how long." She refused to admit that she couldnt wait to set sail. "At least it'll give us ample opportunity to indulge in a few …" Mihawk interrupted her with a dismissive motion of his hand. She lifted her chin and gave the pirate a disparaging glance.

"I can certainly thing of a few 'indulgences', love?" Mihawk leered at her suggestively and she caught the flash of his white teeth. Perona rolled her eyes. As if she would ever consider him in that respect. Perona straightened herself up and gave him a hard look.

"Im taking a bath," she informed him in a matter of fact tone.

Mihawk grinned even more broadly. "I'm assuming you want me to assist."

"I most certainly do not."

Mihawk had the nerve to look confused. "What are you getting at then?"

"You're pervert."

Dracule chuckled. Perona got another whiff, this time was a subtle, spicy scent intermixed with the sweat and oily scents. Perona had the sudden urge to lean in closer and try to determine the source of the surprisingly pleasant scent. Instead, she shrugged Dracule off of her shoulder and stood up.

"Suit yourself then, love" he called out as Perona stalked off.

Sometime later

Mihawk folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the sun-warmed sand. He closed his eyes against the sun's glare, but his lips still held a small smile.

Perona watched him from a distance. The smile softened his features and made him seem younger, less jaded. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking that would make him seem so peaceful.

Perona was drunk. Not nearly as drunk as Mihawk, mind you, but she was feeling the effects of the rum nonetheless. She was certainly drunk enough to engage in a little suggestive banter with the captain. She'd taken up his offer of rum almost as a way of apologizing for the incident earlier this morning. Not that she had anything to be sorry about, she reminded herself, what did it matter if she'd uncorked a few bottles of rum into the water?

Perona rolled the events of the evening over in her mind. She'd been laughing and dancing around their little campfire, acting quite foolish. It hadn't seemed so silly at the time, however, since Mihawk had been doing the same. The two of them fell drunkenly in the sand together. Dracule wasn't being particularly flirtatious and of that Perona should have been relieved. She was drunk off rum, and very lucky that Dracule was leaving it at that.

But she didn't feel lucky at all. She felt…mischievous. She looked over at him and realized his face was only inches from her own. His close proximity caught her by surprise. The shadows cast by the fire gave his eyes a hooded look.

"Oh." He shifted a little closer and she could now see the gleam of firelight in his eyes. His eyes seemed to bore into her own and it made her decidedly nervous. She searched for something to say, trying to appear unruffled under his intense gaze"

he grinned back at her, the humor in his tone belying his words. "Although the company is better and the scenery much more admirable…." He edged towards her again and tried to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Perona attempted to pull herself up and out if his reach but he pulled her back again.

"Dracy," she told him with mock-sternness, "I'm not sure I've had enough rum to hear such talk."

He chuckled at the statement and took another long draught from his bottle of rum. He leaned back too far as he guzzled the potent liquid and tumbled backwards. He was out cold.

"Drach," Viola called out. There was no response. "Mihawk?" she tried again before she realized he was out for the night. It was a pity. She'd rather enjoyed flirting with Mihawk this evening. But only because of the rum, she was quick to remind herself.

She lay there awake until the blazing campfire had become smoldering embers, gazing up at the brilliant array of stars above her with Dracule Mihawk's slumbering form warming her side.


	2. Getting closer

Perona woke to a splitting headache and a drunken pirate snoring in her ear. She frantically glanced down at herself, making certain her clothes were still intact. Recalling the events from the previous night, she felt silly for her initial panic. The only one sleeping through any potential 'encounters' was Dracule Mihawk, not herself.

She raised herself up on her elbows and looked down at Mihawk. It struck her as a tad humorous that she had actually slept beside Mihawk without 'sleeping' with him. And he calls himself a pirate. She smiled to herself and brushed her hand across his suntanned cheek. She expected his skin to feel rough, even coarse, but it felt smooth and firm beneath her fingertips. This was a rare opportunity to study the charismatic and dangerous pirate swordsman, something she would never allow herself if he were awake.

He didn't look hard or dangerous at the moment. He looked exotic, from the coaled edges of his shades to his black hair. Perona's eyes were drawn to his lips. He looked quite attractive when he slept, with his features softened and his lips slightly parted. Or perhaps alluring was a better word. He was a pirate, after all, and what better word to describe his dangerous charm. Perona was tempted to trail her fingers along the edge of his lips as well, when she suddenly had a tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She was being watched.

She glanced up from her perusal of his lips to find Mihawk staring up at her. The look in his eyes was the slightly dazed and even a bit startled, but curious. She'd never seen him looking so exposed. Gone was his self-assured cunning. She stared back at him, transfixed. Mihawk's eyes seemed to widen a little in surprise and he reached a hand toward her and just barely grazed her cheek.

"Ghost Girl." His voice sounded hoarse and cracked from sleep. "Did we…"

"What kind of question is that?" she snapped as she stumbled up, dusting sand off her dress. "You know I'd never lower myself as to, as to…" she paused, searching for the right words, "bed down with the likes of you, Dracule Mihawk." The thought that he wouldn't remember made her angry for some reason.

He blinked up at her blearily before he laughed. "Miss Perona, as I've said, give it time. Just give it time. Until then, the offer still stands." He grinned broadly. "I can afford to a little be generous with my time these days, Ghost girl, as can you."

"I'll take your offer into consideration." She paused here for effect. "When hell freezes over."

That brought another round of hearty laughter from Mihawk. "I doubt I'll have to wait so long, considering the once over you were giving me when I woke up. If I'd only feigned sleep just a bit longer, the way things were heading no doubt you would've been undressing me next for a closer look, eh love," he drawled out.

Perona let out an offended squawk and stomped off, only to return a moment later and point an angry finger at Mihawk. When her mind refused to come up with an appropriately cutting retort, she pulled her foot back and kicked sand in the pirate's smirking face. "Gah!" she growled and stomped off once again.

She'd only take a few steps when she was tackled from behind and, as a result, fell face-forward into the sand. "Dracule Mihawk," she screeched, "get your hands off me this instant!"

Mihawk's hand firmly gripped the back of her head as he hissed in her ear, "I think we need to even the scales here. A little sand in the face is a surprisingly way to wake up in the morning. Here, judge for yourself, Ghost Girl."

Before he could carry out his plan, Perona kicked backwards and her foot somehow something soft. Mihawk made a strangled sound and released his hold on her hair. She scrambled forwards on her hands and knees only a few inches before he caught her once again. She tried to roll away from his grip, but only managed to end up pinned beneath the sweating, snickering pirate. He pulled himself forward until he was lying fully on top of her. He gave her a wicked smile.

"Don't look at me like that," Perona told him.

"You're not really in any position to be giving orders."

Mihawk raised himself up slightly and Perona closed her eyes, expecting him to throw sand in her face.

What she didn't expect was to feel his breath tickling her lips and then the ever so soft brush of his lips against her own. Surprised, she opened her eyes and stared up into his half-lidded ones. "Why did you do that?" she asked him, feeling a little dazed by the sudden shift in his behavior. Her lips were tingling from the sensation and her cheeks felt unduly flushed. She tried to clear her mind of the strange spell his lips and eyes seemed to be placing her under and was compelled to follow her question with the obligatory "how dare you." Unfortunately, it came out only as an ineffectual whisper.

Mihawk simply stared at her in silence. This made her nervous enough to try something else. She squirmed beneath him and managed to get a hand free. She punched Mihawk in the shoulder. "Get off!" she gritted through her teeth.

Mihawk braced both his arms on either side of her head and propped himself up and eased his chest off of her. Unfortunately, there still wasn't enough room for her to escape.

Mihawk peered down at her with an amused smirk. His hair fell down around his face, the sun glistened off his red shades, the ends of which tickled her neck.

"You've never kissed a man, have you, love?" His eyes were twinkling with merriment.

"What! Of course I have," she scoffed, blushing furiously. "But that doesn't give you the right to kiss me without my permission, Dracule Mihawk."

"You may call me Dracule, my dear Ghost Girl . And I don't believe you," he taunted. "How about showing me what you do know then. You must realize that there is, indisputably, but one way to convince me."

"No" Perona narrowed her eyes and tried to move one of his arms from their position beside her head. He flexed his biceps as she tugged unsuccessfully at his arm just above the elbow. The feeling of his muscles tensing beneath her fingers sent another jolt of warmth through her. She shook her head, feeling slightly giddy. It was disconcerting to say the least. Her own body seemed determined to betray her good intentions.

"Go on. Show me then," Mihawk repeated breathily. She could almost taste the rum on his breath.

The giddy sensation still pervaded her senses. What would it hurt if I kissed him just once?

Slowly, he began to lower his head down towards her lips again. "Kiss me, love," he commanded softly. Perona simply lay there, transfixed by the wary, intense expression in his eyes which belied his arrogant smirk.

Mihawk stopped merely a hair's breath from contact with her lips. Perona's eyes fluttered closed and she took a shuddering breath. Mihawk regarded her intently with his own lids half-closed. "Never would have thought the likes of you would willingly kiss a person like me," he whispered against her lips. He paused, before adding in another husky whisper, "perhaps you're not be as pure as you claim, eh?"

Her eyes snapped open again. "I'm not one of your tarts, you, you…" she began, her voice and her ire rising once again.

Her angry stream of words was interrupted by the urgent press of his lips against her own. He was not nearly so gentle this time. His lips slid back and forth fervently over her own, as if tasting her. She felt the tip of his tongue tease her lips. A strange new sensation coiled tightly in her belly, spurred on by each brush of his lips and tongue. He pressed his tongue against her mouth more insistently in attempt to nudge her lips apart. She allowed her lips to part slightly. Once allowed inside, he flicked his tongue against her own and she was surprised at how good it felt. She tentatively slid her tongue over Mihawk's and then she melted into him, her mouth and tongue responding to his frantic pace with equal vigor. Heat pooled between her legs and the warmth spread in warm little tendrils throughout her body, making the places where Mihawk was pressed against her highly sensitized. Perona reached up and grasped his head, pulling him down and deepening their kiss.

He muttered something that sounded like a curse and pulled her hips against his. She felt the hardness pressing against her through his clothing and quickly realized what it was. That thought brought her out of her sex-induced stupor. She started to draw her legs together in fear, but at that moment, his lips moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping her lightly there, and she was swept away in the heady desire for his touch once again. She let out a little moan and Mihawk responded in kind by capturing her mouth again.

He leaned back a little and began fiddling with the fastenings of her shift. His hands were trembling. "Perona" he breathed out against her ear, "the things I've dreamed of doing to you."

That got her attention. He has? A part of her thrilled at the admission, but she knew this had to stop. "Mihawk, no. We can't," she said softly.

"Mmm?"

"We cant do this," Perona stated a little more forcibly this time.

Mihawk didn't respond, but had loosened her dress enough to slip a hand beneath it and cup her breast. She craned her neck to look into her eyes and saw a hunger, an unmistakable vulnerability in them that she'd never seen before. The sight left her a little breathless.

"Mihawk, please." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was having a hard time remembering why she wanted him to stop.

"Please what, love?" He obviously thought it was some sort of game.

Perona gathered her wits. She knew she had to end this, no matter how much a part of her yearned to continue. "Stop. I need you to stop," she told him firmly.

"Stop?" Mihawk's hand froze and he stared down at her. "You must be joking?"

"No," Perona replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Back off."

More quickly than she would have thought, Mihawk scrambled up. Perona couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with his warmth gone. Think of people will think, she reminded herself; she could never allow herself to do such a whorish thing as to lay with Dracule Mihawk, the worlds greatest swordsman, and she a lowly pirate. How could I even have even considered such? she chastised herself.

Mihawk stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring down at her with eyes unreadable. Perona stared back, reminding herself that she was definitely doing the right thing.


	3. Perona's losing battle

The day was hot and uncomfortable with hardly a breeze coming off the water. Hurricane weather, as Mihawk described it. Mihawk was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the morning. He disappeared for a short time on the opposite side of Water 7 . Perona found herself feeling lonely. Well, as alone as one could be. Still, Perona couldn't see Mihawk. She was overwhelmed by the irrational fear that Mihawk would, somehow, never return. She would be lost and alone on the tiny island in the middle of the empty ocean. A shiver ran up and down her spine, despite the oppressive heat.

Her thoughts turned to Zoro. She was so worried for him and there appeared to be absolutely nothing she could do to help him at the moment. Mihawk been secretly smitten with Perona since the day they'd dragged her from the sea. She was noble, beautiful, courageous and even slightly mysterious. At that thought, an image of Mihawk flashed into her mind. Perona sighed in exasperation, yet she could not resist comparing the two men. Mihawk had also proved himself to be courageous, on occasion and she admitted to herself that he was, indeed, strikingly handsome. It was always a struggle not to loose herself in those intense, dark eyes of his, or not to return his self-assured smirks. She hesitated to label him noble, however; he was a pirate through and through.

Mihawk was a mystery to her as well, but for very different reasons. Perona was baffled by Mihawk's actions. One minute he was going out of his way to help another, and the next minute he seemed obsessed by naught but his own desires. There was no discernable pattern to his actions and that made her very curious as to what motivated Mihawk. He was self-serving, certainly, but not all the time. He often surprised her with his wit and quick-thinking. And then there was that ataxic swagger of his, throwing everyone off guard and distracting them from his cunning. She even found that his flamboyant movements added to his charm once you got to know him better. Mihawk was…complicated.

As Perona looked out over the empty stretch of water, she realized that it was impossible to compare Zorro to Mihawk. Zorro was a man, a good man. Mihawk was more akin to a force of nature. Being near Mihawk so far had been exciting, thrilling actually, and one never knew quite what to expect. He was like a pirate legend come to life. He made you want to believe in him. He inspired those around him to follow him willingly into even the most dire of situations. Capone Bege was quite a force unto himself, having gone against Mihawk which failed. She was inexorably drawn to Mihawk for this very reason. It was the reason she'd allowed him to kiss her on the beach this morning.

Or was it really that? Perona remembered the flash of vulnerability and longing she'd seen in his eyes this morning and it brought with it a rush of heat to her loins.

Perona shifted uncomfortably and tried to pinpoint exactly what is was about Mihawk….

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mohawk's voice from behind her. "Moping about, dearie." He tsked drunkenly. "Shouldn't you be gathering food or some such. Perhaps preparing a fine dinner?" He was swaying even more than usual. He must have been drinking heavily all through the morning and afternoon.

"I wasn't moping" she replied gruffly and plunked back down into the sand and stared again off to the sea. Mihawk's charm would not work this time. She'd had enough of his 'charm' this morning.

"You must be hungry, then." He came to stand over her and waved his arms towards the small cafe nearby. "A bountiful feast awaits you."

Perona shaded her eyes and scowled up at him silently, not in the mood for his drunken antics.

Mihawk tilted his chin up and cast his eyes down at her in one of his best wide-eyed, mock-affronted looks. Perona shook her head.

"Thirsty then, must be it. One has to drink plenty of liquids to stave off the heat." Mihawk offered her a bottle of rum.

"No thank you."

Mihawk sat down beside her and leaned in. "But I hate to drink alone."

"I said no thank you."

"Please."

His softly spoken plea surprised her and she looked up to find him smiling good-humoredly. What would it hurt, she told herself. She nodded her head and found herself returning his smile. Damn it all, the man was good.

The two of them drank rum all afternoon. Mihawk was cheerful and engaging, telling stories and jokes that had both of them laughing.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Perona asked him at one point.

"How could I forget, we both nearly died. Fine day that."

"You almost died? What, saving me from drowning?"

"Arent you glad i did?"

"Good point."

Perona snorted. "I am."

Mihawk leaned close. "I know, Why are you blushing, love?"

She remained quiet and tried to suppress her smile.

"Come on, love, that was the best time I'd had all week, all year probably. Pressed against a half-dressed and beautiful young lady who's busy unbuckling my belt."

"I was most definitely not unbuckling your belt."

"But you would have been."

"Your reasoning is seriously flawed," Perona told him in a haughty tone before she burst out into giggles. "Now please Mihawk, just shut up and drink your rum."

Mihawk raised the bottle in a sort of clumsy salute and brought it to his lips.

Perona watched him and thought back to that day. It seemed so long ago after all that had since taken place. She'd thought him exotic and strange with his black hair and eccentric garb. However, her anger quickly dissolved into embarrassment. Much to her horror, she'd felt a thrill run through her at being pressed so closely against the smirking pirate swordsman.

She looked at Mihawk now, sitting across from her on the beach and thought that he seemed just as exotic as ever. A grimy, deceitful pirate had no business being that good-looking.

Mihawk must have felt her eyes on him because he tilted his head toward her in a playful fashion.

"Still reminiscing about our first kiss me, love?" He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Certainly not! I was only wondering how long it's been since you brushed your hair."

"Ghost girl, no lies between us now."

"It's Miss Ghost girl to you, Captain."

"Back to that, are we, love." He gave her a wink. "As I've said. Give it time. And a little rum." He held the bottle up in a silent toast before he took another swig. "Go on, then. Drink up."


	4. Union

Warning: Strong sexual content. Mature readers only. Borderline N/C near the beginning.

Later that afternoon, Perona fell asleep, or rather passed out on the sand, whether due to drink or sun she wasn't certain. When she awoke, it was already dark and her arms felt cool. The breeze has returned but Dracule Mihawk hadn't. Perona peered into the darkness surrounding her but she couldn't spot Mihawk anywhere.

"Mihawk," Perona whispered into the dark, feeling suddenly afraid to be alone again. "Mihawk, where are you?"

"Here," his deep, rich voice rumbled from behind her. He scooted closer to her and brushed his fingers across the back of her hair. "No need to be afraid."

"Oh, I wasn't afraid." Perona was a little embarrassed that her trepidation had been so obvious. "God does my head hurt," she added and massaged her temples. She still felt woozy and realized she was still fairly drunk.

"Hm." Mihawk shuffled around in the sand behind her and he scooted closer until he was directly behind her. Without warning, he leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"More rum?" Mihawk circled his arm around and held the lip of his bottle just under her chin. She shook her head.

"Just one sip, the hair of the dog is sure to cure any ill," he assured her.

She shook her head. "No, Mihawk. I've had too much already."

"Still drunk, are we?" He pushed the bottle towards her lips again. "Then drinking more won't be a problem for you, except to cure what ails you, love."

Acquiescing in hopes it would get the bottle out of her face, she grabbed it to take a swig.

Mihawk shook his head against her shoulder and held fast to the bottle. "Allow me," he drawled out. Before she could protest, he placed the lip of the bottle against her lips and turned it up. She took a few swallows before she managed to shove the bottle to the side.

"I'm not a rum-guzzling pirate like you, you realize," she told him as she wiped away the rum which had dribbled down her chin.

"Ah yes. So you say," Mihawk purred in her ear. "But last night you proved that you could more than hold your own against me." He lifted the bottle to her lips again and this time he allowed her hands to steady the bottle. "Of course, you've proven yourself to be a quick study on more than one occasion, my dear Perona." As he continued his almost-hypnotic diatribe, Mihawk eased his other hand slowly around her waist. "I'm ever impressed by any soul that can outlast me…." He continued speaking in a low, soothing voice as he shifted and repositioned his legs so that they were splayed on either side of Perona. She found herself being pulled back flush with Mihawk's chest until she was cradled between his thighs. She didn't protest. A pleasant sensation of warmth had settled in her belly, which she attributed to the rum. Mihawk's silky voice in her ear was making her feel lightheaded. Or perhaps that was the rum as well.

As she allowed herself to relax into his embrace, Perona was conscious of the fact that each movement Mihawk was making at the moment was done with the intention of seducing her. Mihawk was drawing her in ever so slowly through a series of small, subtle steps, each so unobtrusive and decidedly pleasant one could hardly complain, until his arms were around her waist and his hot breath was against her ear. Mihawk was accustomed to balancing and predicting the actions of others in order to get what he wanted. He was a master manipulator of people and situations; an opportunist.

Perona realized all of these things and yet she didn't protest as Mihawk let the bottle roll to the side and lifted his now free hand to gently trail his fingers across her cheek. Perhaps the rum, sun, and isolation were all serving to chip away at her inhibitions and Perona found herself unwilling to resist the thrill of excitement garnered from having Mihawk play her body like a finely tuned instrument. He wanted her, she knew that. And Perona wanted to know what that felt like, to give in and allow herself to be entirely selfish for once in her life!.

As Mihawk's seductive voice continued to muddle her brain, she thought again of the vulnerable look in his eyes after he'd confessed that he dreamed of touching her. Sometimes he was just a man, after all, touchable and flawed, and somehow that thought excited her more than anything. Perona allowed her head to fall back against Mihawk's shoulder and she was rewarded by the intimate feeling of his warm breath against her exposed neck. Goose bumps spread across her arms and chest and she felt a tightening in her chest. Mihawk shifted the hand around her waist to a lower position, until his splayed fingers rested just below her navel. He paused there, as if waiting for any protest, before he moved his hand downward at a torturously slow pace. Her breath hitched in anticipation and she felt a rush of heat between her legs. Warning bells should have been going off in her head; she'd already repelled similar advances this very morning. But again, instead of retreating, Perona found herself rolling her head further to the side and back against his shoulder. Her exposed neck was now tantalizingly close to his mouth.

Yes, I want this. I will allow this, just this once. Perona placed her hand against Mihawk's arm and moved it slowly down until it covered his hand. She entwined her fingers with Mihawk's. It might have seemed an innocent gesture, had it not been for their close contact.

Dracule Mihawk ceased his softly spoken urgings and his breathing became slightly ragged. He hadn't expected her response. Perona held her breath, not knowing what would come next.

Mihawk pressed his lips ever so gently against the side of her neck and Perona shivered in response.

His fingertips flexed just above the spot where the heat was pulsing between her legs. Perona gave a sharp intake of breath. At that sound, Mihawk's grip around her waist tightened and he began moving his mouth and tongue across her neck like a man possessed. Mihawk pulled his other hand free from her grip and brushed his fingers tentatively over the underside of her breasts, then across her belly, and over her thighs, as soon the caresses became firmer, more forceful.

It was then that he moved the hand poised so close to her sex. Perona closed her eyes and almost gasped when his fingers made contact there. He dragged his thumb across her and Perona dug her fingernails into his thigh as she leaned into him.

"Mihawk," she moaned softly. She couldn't help herself.

Her response must have stirred something in Mihawk, because he quickly pulled her down into the sand and was on her within seconds.

Everything became a blur. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, pressing against her lips and neck, sliding across her bare shoulders. She arched up on her elbows to meet him, wanting and needing to feel the heat of his mouth and tongue against her skin. His hands roamed over her body and then under her dress, pulling and tugging if up and off. She didn't realize that she was completely naked beneath him until she felt the cool sand beneath her back. He kissed her roughly as he struggled out of his own clothing. Her bare skin burned where ever he touched her, but she was not prepared for how deliciously his skin would feel against her own. She gasped out loud. She wanted to touch him. She reached up and tentatively ran her fingertips across his shoulder and down his chest.

"Yes," he hissed in her ear. "That's right, touch me, Ghost Girl."

Before she could comply, he was there, poised at her entrance and pressing into her.

"Wait, Mihawk!" She had a moment of panic. She hadn't expected things to progress so quickly.

He stared down into her eyes with a strained, determined expression. "This may hurt Ghost Girl," he told her.

And then he was moving inside of her in a white hot flash of pain. Perona dug her fingernails into his shoulder. "No!" she sobbed out. A wave of regret washed over her. What have I just done?

Mihawk gave a strangled groan against her shoulder and ceased his movements. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth with obvious strain.

Neither of them spoke or moved for a few seconds.

Mihawk took a deep, steadying breath and lifted his head to look at her.

"It's is done, Perona," he told her huskily. "It can't be undone now."

Perona stared back at him with tears brimming in her wide eyes. "It hurts. I want to stop."

"Just relax" Mihawk's expression was unreadable. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Please," she whispered against his lips.

"The pain will go away, love. This won't take long. It's driving me mad. Self control was never my forte, and being here on the island with you has definitely been pushing my limits, Perona." Mihawk's voice was ragged and she realized that he was trembling. "I fear…that I want you more than is wise, admittedly more than I've ever wanted anyone. Let me have you, just this one time."

Mihawk closed his eyes and began to move inside of her again. Perona stiffened.

He leaned down until his forehead rested against her own and whispered desperately, "it's not fair for you to do this to me, to make me fall in love with you when I can never have you. And now that you're under me, naked, now that I'm inside of you, you ask me to stop. Don't do that to me, love."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. He said he was falling in love with me. Dracule Mihawk had stopped and she felt him pulling back a little.

"No," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back. "I do want this, Mihawk." He groaned against her then and drove himself deeply inside of her. She relaxed and arched her hips against him. He was telling the truth about one thing, at least, the pain did subside and a sweet pressure bean building in her loins again. He increased his pace and began to thrust himself into at a near-frantic pace. She arched up to meet him again, trying to press him in deeper as her entire body began to thrum with pleasure. Mihawk's eyes were closed and lips slightly parted as he moved above her. He opened his eyes and she was awed by the raw passion she saw there as he leaned down to capture her mouth once again. He was the very picture of raw sensuality and it was stunning. As she watched him, Perona lost herself in a feeling so intense that she cried out Mihawk's name. Mihawk trembled violently and threw back his head, giving a series of shuddering breaths before he finally collapsed on top of her. He lay there, breathing heavily and slumped against her shoulder.

Perona's head was still spinning, but after a few minutes, she realized it was getting difficult to breath and she nudged Mihawk. He didn't move and she worried for a moment he'd fallen asleep

A though occurred to her and she smiled. "Was that it?" she asked him. "Is that all?" Perona knew that if he were conscious at all, that would certainly get his attention.

Mihawk didn't raise his head, but he did reply. "Weren't the one who wanted it to be over fast?" His chuckle was muffled against her shoulder.

"Stop pretending sleep and roll over."

"So eager to get me away," he sighed in mock-hurt as he rolled to the side.

"No, that's not it," she told him as she snuggled against his chest. "I just think I should be the one on top, that's all."

With that, he dragged her on top of him. "Do you now? Let's have it then."

"Mihawk," she chided as she rolled back over. "I don't know if I could do that again right away."

"Pity that."

She snuggled against him again and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, it was still dark outside. The wind whipped in the palms above the stretch of sand where they lay together. The moonlight shone through the palms and cast strange, sharp-edged shadows across the sand. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed how dark the water looked. No moonlight sparkled across the eerily still and dark stretch of sea on her right side. The moon must be behind her, she thought, as she turned around to look. She was rewarded with the sight of a thousand refracted pieces of light spread across the black waters. It was hauntingly beautiful. She almost woke Mihawk to show him as well, but he looked so peaceful and content as he sleep there, stretched out on the sand, with his lips parted slightly and features lax. She ran her fingertips over Mihawk's chest. She couldn't find it in herself to regret what had happened. But she wondered, a little fearfully, if she'd be able to go back to her former life after this. Will I be scarred as well now? she wondered cryptically. She couldn't help but question if she would she be unable to forget this time with Mihawk, the way it felt as she tucked her head against his shoulder just now, or the way he'd looked at her this night with his eyes pleading and his yearning for her laid bare.

As she lay there on the sand in the middle of the night and trailed her fingers lightly across Mihawk's cheek, Perona almost believed, for a moment, that it might be she that he'd been searching for all these years.

Perona's eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep again, her head still tucked into his shoulder and her arm draped over Mihawk's chest.

The early morning light revealed a ship poised on the edge of the horizon.

Perona rushed up the beach and towards the docks, waving madly. She quickly realized. Dracule was smirking " What do you think?"

Perona looked at the repaired ship, it was bigger then before looking more like a coffin shaped small ship, it had a cabin now with living quarters and sails, Dracule's seat still remained though.

" Its perfect, what did you name it ?"

" The Gospel of Dismay, now set sail Ghost girl."


	5. Stormy Voyage

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

Perona jerked roughly out of sleep. Another bright flash illuminated the room for the briefest of seconds, before plunging her into darkness once more. Her heart was racing, and the sheets suddenly felt hot and constricting against her bare skin. She hurriedly kicked them aside onto the floor, not in the mood for dealing with such things in her confused and disorientated state. The air was so muggy. She gasped for breath, not finding enough oxygen to slow her beating heart.

Then it was quiet for a moment. 'The calm before the storm,' she thought. Sure enough, a minute the later the wind picked up drastically in speed and started to whip angrily at the cabin walls, making the rigging groan loudly in complaint. Then came the rain, pelting the small porthole like so many fingers as it requested to be let inside. The ship tossed and turned in the undulating ocean waves, rising to the tippy top before going on a wild ride down again.

It was just as she predicted. Earlier that day she had sensed the drastic decrease in barometric pressure, signaling the coming of this storm. She knew that it wouldn't hit until later that evening when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, so she had ordered the men to furl the sails and fasten down any loose objects beforehand so they could all sleep through it in peace. However, sleeping through it was going to be harder for her than she thought. Perhaps she had just woken from a nightmare and the storm had bridged her horrible dream with reality. Perhaps it reminded her of stormy nights as a child alone and afraid in her work room at Thriller Bark. Or both. Whatever the reason she was now thoroughly upset.

She glanced over. Perona had an entire room to herself. the blank empty room staring back at her.

BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

She had to do something. She couldn't stand being alone a minute longer! Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, she gathered her bed sheets around her for protection and made her way towards the cabin door, flinging it open wide.

The rain pelted her exposed skin mercilessly, stinging where it touched. She ran blindly forward, not knowing or particularly caring where she was going. Reaching a door she grasped the handle and flew inside, slamming it shut behind her.

She stood panting with her back against it, trying to stop her body's insane quivering. The combination of fear and adrenaline made her super sensitive to the room around her. The figure in the bed still slept soundly, despite the ruckus she had just made. There were some clothes scattered on the floor, and as she tried to discern whose clothes they were she heard the sleeper mumble:

"Heh" She sweat-dropped. Sure enough, when she looked at the nightstand beside the bed she could make out the familiar shape of Mihawk's hat keeping sentinel over its sleeping master.

'Why sid I come into Mihawk's room?' She wondered, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. For a while she was content with just watching him breathe, and soon found her breathing calmed as well, perfectly in sync with Mihawk's.

She shivered, and finally realized the sheets she held around her were soaking wet. She quickly let them drop to the ground. She blushed when she realized she was only wearing a tank top and short shorts. 'Why am I worried about what I'm wearing right now?' She asked herself. But for some reason she knew clothing like this was awkward in this sort of situation. What kind of situation this was, she didn't know yet. But one thing was certain: she didn't want to be alone tonight.

She crept over to Mihawk's sleeping figure, holding a hesitant hand out towards him.

"Mihawk~" she whispered quietly at first. He didn't move. She poked him.

"Mihawk~" she said normally. Still no response. Fine then.

"MIHAWK!" she yelled.

There was an instantaneous response. Dracule Mihawk shot bolt upright in bed, looking around, he then saw was his FirstMate.

"Ghost Girl?..." He asked groggily, "What are you doing in here?"

"I… I couldn't sleep. I woke up and so…" she paused sheepishly. This was sounding more and more childish by the minute. But the look of invitation to keep going on Mihawk's face was so tempting that she found herself spilling everything.

"I think I may have had a nightmare, but the storm woke me up but I was still scared, and the storm kind of scared me more. And I didn't like being in the room alone, so I went outside and before I knew it I was in here." She ran out of breath. Hiding her eyes beneath her bangs, she snuck a glance up at Mihawk.

He was frozen, trying to take in everything she had just told him. Perona, scared? Sure, she could scream and run when it came to a strong opponent, but to be scared of a dream? It was rarely that she showed her true emotions. He knew she didn't want to burden the crew with her worries, but it was just natural for her. She was Perona, and she was a worrier.

He chuckled slowly.

"What?" Perona demanded, pouting. He liked that.

"You worry too much Ghost Girl. It was just a dream."

"Well… not just any dream." She whispered.

Mihawk patted the bed beside him. "Sit." He ordered. She complied, ignoring that it was a command.

"I think I was back at my old house, That Ussop guy had tied me up and covered me with cockroaches, he was about to hit me with his giant hammer." He pursed his lips at this. There weren't even words to describe how he was feeling, so he growled instead. She smiled.

"Well they're gone now. They won't ever hurt you or anyone ever again Perona. I promise you that." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" she mused. "I guess you did." 'Was this why I came to his room? Because he's the one who conquered my nightmare?' She decided that yes, it was. Warmth spread throughout her entire body and she sighed in contentment, the senseless fear finally subsiding. Mihawk grinned at her relaxing figure and imitated her, slumping against the wall and sighing too. How was he able to calm her with so few words? And such simple ones at that? That boy truly had a gift. She glanced over at him, taking in things.

His abs were scrunched up from his slouching position, making them even more defined and chiseled looking than usual. His hands rested behind his head, accentuating his broad shoulders and the muscles beneath them. His shaggy black hair stuck out in random directions, falling into his eyes. His legs were crossed before him, and she blushed when she realized that all he had on were a pair of crimson cotton boxers.

Mihawk opened his eyes and looked at her, and was surprised to see her looking at him. She looked a little… hungry? He did understand the look she was giving him. Well, not him, but rather his chest. He looked down at it; everything seemed in order to him. She hadn't noticed he noticed her staring yet.

"Like what you see?" She gasped. He was flirting with her? He grinned. She whacked him softly.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Then,

"Perona… do you want to stay here with me tonight?" She blushed furiously at this.

"Well, I don't know… there's the rest of the crew to think about…I don't…"

"Ghost Girl."

"What?"

"You worry too much." Again, with so few words, Mihawk put everything into perspective. What did she care what the others thought? She didn't want to be alone, so why shouldn't she? For once, she was going to put her own needs before the others.

"Alright. I will." She smiled widely at her own decision, (at least, she thought it was her decision). He loved to see her smile.

Just then a particularly loud wind thundered through the ship, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Mihawk asked.

"Well, I did get a little wet outside, so yeah."

He retrieved his crumpled blanket from underneath him and handed it to Perona. She took it gratefully. The blanket didn't really do much, because she wasn't giving off that much heat for it to trap.

"How are you not cold right now?" She eyed his boxers and blushed.

"Eh? It's really hot in here. Are you coming down with something?" He put a warm palm on her forehead. It felt great, so she leaned into it, humming. Mihawk got an idea.

"I'm warm. Why don't you use me as a blanket then?" She gasped. Again, he knew the implications behind his request, so she tried to ignore the awkwardness and her perverted mind and take him up on his offer.

He lay down flat, and she lay beside him, snuggling close to his warm side.

"This is perfect." He said. "I'm hot, and you're cold, so together we're warm." He grinned stupidly, and for once she found herself grinning stupidly back. She wormed closer into his side. She could smell wood, the sea, and something musky that she couldn't identify. That must have been just pure Mihawk. She inhaled deeply. She liked pure Mihawk.

Mihawk could feel her shivering subsiding as his body heat soaked into her. Subsequently he was also cooling down, absorbing the chill off her skin. He wrapped an arm around her to cool himself down even more, and was surprised when she didn't gasp. She seemed to gasp a lot around him, although why he had no clue. But right now she seemed to be occupied with something else.

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She squeaked this time, and the sound made his heart flutter.

Perona was currently up close and personal with Mihawk's chest. She couldn't deny that it was a wonderful view, but she was curious why he had decided to pull her to him. She decided not to question it, and began to trace invisible longitude and latitude lines on his chest.

Mihawk shivered, but not from the cold. In fact, he found the room had just gotten a lot hotter. Just then Person shifted in his arms, and her leg briefly rubbed against his own.

"Mmmmm…" he hummed, liking the contact. Perona froze. He swooped in and claimed her mouth with his, taking her breath away.

She was surprised at his action, but even more surprised with the way her body instantaneously responded. She fiercely pressed her lips back against his, fighting for dominance. It was all skin, soft and smooth and… wet? His tongue had joined the fray. She gladly invited it in, meeting it step for step with her own. She arched her body into his chest, and he slipped his hands to her waist and pulled her even more flush against his half naked body.

Finally they pulled apart, gasping for breath, but Mihawk wasn't to be slowed. He was on autopilot. He put his face to her neck, breathing in her scent while trying to regain his breath. Mikans, parchment, ink, and… ozone? It was the same smell that the air took on before a storm. It was anticipation, excitement and adventure. It thrilled him to no end. He attacked her neck with his mouth, trying to see if he could get a taste of it. She gasped, and he smirked against her skin. Always gasping. She tasted salty. He bit down instinctively.

"Ah! Mihawk!"

Oh he loved that, the way she said his name. If he had his way she was going to say it a lot more often from now on.

Perona hadn't expected the bite. She was still recovering from their first kiss. In an instant Mihawk had thrown Perona down on the bed. He held her down, sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms above her head.

"You're mine." He growled. There. He thought he'd made himself pretty clear.

She shuddered at his dominance. He was too strong, she couldn't move an inch. He had rendered her completely helpless, using his strength against her and basically claiming that she was his. She loved it.

"Prove it!" She snapped. He roughly claimed her lips with his once again.

Mihawk found he was liking this angry Perona. Mihawk still had her hands pinned above her head, so she was helpless as he started to move down to her jaw, then her neck, and then proceeded to her chest. She shivered. She wasn't wearing a bra~

And Mihawk soon discovered that. In order to not let her go he began to slide her shirt up her stomach, using his teeth. She was trembling in anticipation and nervousness. With one final yank and a devilish grin Perona's breasts were exposed to Mihawk. Seeing how he couldn't use his hands, he started exploring them with his mouth. Perona began to moan. Flattening his tongue, he admistered one hard, drawn out lick to one of the pink buds. Perona moaned hard. It felt so wrong, yet so damn good! She was quickly becoming a shivering mass of gelatinous pudding under his ministrations. He continued, heeding her moans and repeating things that made her moan loudly. 'I wonder…' he thought. He took the left one into his mouth and gently bit down.

"MIHAWK!"

He was thrown into the air for a moment as she bucked her hips, managing to lift him when he'd bitten her. Mihawk removed his boxers the rest of the way and unceremoniously threw them on the floor with his shorts and vest. Perona did likewise with her tank top. Now one was completely naked while the other was half naked. It seemed Perona had some catching up to do… but then Mihawk was already half naked when she got there.

He her a deep kiss. It was gentle and sweet, unlike the hastened ones they'd had before. He could taste himself on her. She hummed at his gentleness. They finally broke apart.

"I know you'll always be there for me. I'll always be there for you too. I don't know much about these kinds of things… but as long as you're the one showing me, I know there's no reason to worry." She could feel herself tearing up. Mihawk could be so sweet sometimes. She wiped at her eyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked Mihawk. He nodded.

She went to take off her shorts, but he stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Let me do it."

She blushed but shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, have it your way."

Grasping the hem of her shorts, Mihawk began to pull them down agonizingly slow. The fabric glided over the smoothness of her legs, and he didn't hesitate to feel as much of them as he could during the process. Perona hadn't expected him to be slow about it, and her impatience was growing. The sight of him pulling down her pants, ogling at her bare legs… he was being too sexy for his own good. She went to tear her panties off, but a hand and a growl stopped her.

"Mine." Growled Mihawk. She gulped, and went back to enduring his slow torture.

The shorts finally slid off her feet, and she heard as they hit the wall. Mihawk now turned his attention to the only remaining article of clothing between him and his naked firstmate. Using only two fingers, he hooked the sides of her red g-string and began to pull them down.

Perona gasped as the air hit her. She was now fully exposed to Mihawk, and he was staring at her for all he was worth. It didn't stop him from sliding the garment the rest of the way off her legs, but now he seemed more in a hurry to get them off. They went flying behind his head and got caught on the ceiling fan. Perona couldn't help giggling.

Mohawk took both his hands and ran them over her upper thighs. She tightened her muscles, so he began to massage them just like she did to him. Eventually she sighed, relaxing and letting her legs spread farther apart. Pulling himself up he came level with her face, and began a slow, deep kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Perona asked.

Perona grabbed his hard member, and he huffed. She could feel it throbbing and quivering in anticipation under her hand. She wouldn't make him wait any longer.

Closing her eyes and using her instincts she guided him to her opening. Very slowly, he began to enter inside of her. Mihawk sighed at the feeling; she felt great. It was hot and damp and so damn tight. He was being squeezed from every angle.

Perona cried out, thanking the weather for coating the sounds that would otherwise have alerted the rest of the crew to what they were doing. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew it wouldn't last long. Perona looked concerned at her cry, but she ignored it.

"Ghost Girl?"

"One second."

She took five big breaths. Then it came to her: Mihawk was inside of her. She felt the immense heat between her legs, and this thought made it become unbearable. She had to move. She rocked her hips.

"Nngghh," Mihawk grunted.

The friction felt so good. Mihawk began to slowly pull out of her, and then he quickly thrust back in. The move brought waves of pleasure to both, and Perona could see tiny stars forming behind her eyes. She brought her hips up to meet Mihawk's next thrust, and he went deeper than before.

Mihawk clenched his fists. Most of his focus was on the immense pleasure in his groin, and her walls squeezing tight around him. But he was getting just as much pleasure from hearing her whisper his name, her hands clawing into his back, the sight of her squirming underneath him with her hair splayed about her on the sheets. He couldn't take much more of this.

Perona felt herself nearing the end too. Mihawk had unconsciously sped his pace, thrusting into her faster. She was reduced to moaning because she was no longer able to form coherent words. With each thrust she was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Mihawk had grabbed her hips for more leverage and began pounding into her, hitting some pleasurable spots.

"Mihawk!" She could feel his skin give way under her nails. He didn't seem to care. All of a sudden the pressure inside of Perona exploded, and she shivered uncontrollably as her orgasm plowed through her.

Mihawk put in a few more thrusts before the feeling of Perona's walls clasping around him made him lose control, and he released himself. His vision ran white and then he collapsed, trying not to crush her but feeling totally exhausted. They both lay there, naked, him on top of her. They shivered in what now felt like the cool night air. After a time Mihawk pulled out of her and lay beside her, pulling her close so she was snuggling his chest. Wordlessly she collected the blanket and threw it over the both of them, trapping their body heat and warming them up.

As his eyes heavily drooped Mihawk looked at Perona. He could tell she was on the verge of sleep. And with that, the captain and his firstmate fell asleep.


	6. Thriller Sabondy

Thriller Bark

"I told you I would Moria." Dracule Mihawk had his sword pointed at Moria's neck.

"Do it then bastard..." Gecko Moria was on the ground, beaten by the swordsman. Due to his continues failure, his bounty was unfrozen and he was fair game for everybody. No more government protection. Just as Mihawk was above to cut the head of his former fellow shichibukai, a ghost that stopped his sword from reaching Moria's neck.

"Mihawk wait." Perona said appearing.

Mihawk withdrew his sword returning it on his back. "What is it then." He was impatient, he was there to collect Moria's head but now his plan was on hold.

"Do we have to kill him, he is my friend maybe we can let him live?." Perona said. Looking at both Mihawk and Moria.

Mihawk closed his eyes and weigh his options. Although ultimately his goal could not be achieved. "I refuse." With that he walked away, completely forgetting about Moria. He had a smile on his face as he walked away.

"Come Ghost girl" Mihawk called, Perona came running after him shortly after

Dracule Mihawk

Shichibukai

Sometime later

"Strawhat Luffy is here! He's looking for strong recruits!" A man screamed from the top of his lungs, yelling for all people to hear. The man ran to the next building yelling the same.

"Hear that, Luffy's here." Said Mihawk, Perona sat beside him.

"Yeah right, Luffy wouldnt announce it, this doesn't seem right." Perona took a sip of her drink.

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah most likely...imposters." Perona finished her drink then she paid the bartender.

Now they were in Saboady Archipelago, the place before Fishman Island, where the crew has agreed to meet up once more, to continue their adventures.

"I only want strong people! If you're not strong then you're not good enough for my crew!" Fake Luffy stood on top of a platform, watched by hundreds of aspiring pirates who wish to join him. They were inspired two years ago after Strawhat Luffy managed to save his brother, this is why they wish to join him.

"200million good enough!" Wet Haired Caribou along with his brother were the prime candidate to join the imposters crew.

"Alright Caribou you're in!" Yelled Fake Luffy. "Anybody else?" The imposter looked around, finding a person staring deep into his soul. "Oi you got a problem."

"Something like that." Mihawk said. A collective gasp filled the air.

"Holy shit that's Dracule Mihawk." The Fake Luffy began to sweat feverishly. Knowing full well that his time as Luffy would be over real soon.

"Shut up, you're a..." Before Mihawk could finish his sentence, he was engulfed in mud. Wet Haired Caribou has attacked Mihawk, encasing him in thick mud.

"Now now play nice everyone." The woman wore a red and white tank top with her jolly roger on it plaid mini skirt, red high heeled boots, her pink hair was in pigtails, a big black top hat with white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep and a watch on her left wrist, and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She floated on the sky on her parasol and the duo suddenly fell on their knees.

"Ghost girl." Mihawk said.

"Gosh why do you call keep calling me that nonsense."

Mihawk's firstmate

'Devil Princess' Perona

40million Beri frozen

"Sorry Miss Perona" Mihawk got up and Perona floated down to where they were.

"That fake Luffy is going to attract unwanted attention." The fake Luffy was also in all four along with his imitation crew. The fake crew was dreading their very existence, all of the fake straw hats froze as they heard the most eeriest sound they will ever hear Mihawk unsheathing his sword.

Fake Luffyy turned around at the worst moment to see Mihawk unleash his sword strongest slash straight at them. The fake straw hats all screamed as Mihawk sheathed his sword and walked back to his ship, Perona skipping behind him.

Back at the dock Mihawk was glad to see his ship was coated and ready to go.

" Ghost Girl man the helm" He assumed his spot on the front of the ship where he usually stood. He looked at Perona as she manned the helm. "Let's go to Fishman Island!"


	7. Fishman island

"Wow this is what it looked like under the sea huh?" Perona had her face pressed against the bubble surrounding of the Gospel of Dismay, enjoying the view of the underwater world. Since normally she would not be able to survive the sea water since she ate a devil fruit.

"It is really beautiful. So Mihawk how does this bubble work on our ship?" Perona was marveling at the ocean floor but was worried for his life with the only thing separating him from certain death was a bubble.

"Well it works like we are above the sea the only thing is it helps us navigate the underwater world." Replied Mihawk as he continuously checked the ship's performance under water, and so far so good.

"Oi Captain we got a tail behind us." Perona spotted a ship quickly approaching them. Mihawk did not recognize the jolly roger but Psrona did.

"Oh I know that guy, he calls himself wet haired Caribou, he is a Mud Logia and bounty of over 200million beri." Perona recognized the sigil from meeting the man and completely defeating him earlier that day in Saboady.

"Well shall we introduce ourselves?" Mihawk was itching for a fight.

"I'm good for it, let em come. Your order Captain?" Perona was also itching for a fight since her training with the Red Force Pirates involved lots of hiding and getting shot at.

"Perona there's a giant sea creature quickly approaching, Ill take care of it."

Mihawk nodded and drew his blade before leaving dust behind hi . He was in the water with a Barefoot Coating that allowed him to breathe underwater. He was dashing right past Caribou's ship and meeting the giant sea king which happened to be the Kraken. He could only smirk as his momentum carried him past one of the giant tentacles. Then she ran alongside another tentacle. He then jumped from the tentacle, maintaining his pace, and aimed for the head of the Kraken. Although he stopped mid attack and saw the frightened look of the sea creature.

He fell right in front of the Kraken's face and realized that it was just a frightened creature who wish to protect itself.

Meanwhile the Gospel of Dismay found itself locked together by Caribou's ship. Perona stood firm not making a move as Caribou's men began to filter aboard their ship. They surrounded Perona with Wet Haired Caribou and his brother standing in front of them mocking Her.

"I'm going to kill you and Dracule Mihawk and claim your 1.5billion beri bounty and his title. Then I will finally make a name for myself." His crew cheered from behind him. Standing close to Perona's face. She was outnumbered 10 to 1. But she did not show any fear.

"Hey dummy you sure you want to mess with my captain?" Perona pointed as Mihawk laned on deck.

"Holly shit!" Caribou's face swiftly shifted to fear. He slowly backed away bumping into his confused crew mates. "Hey um guys we got aboard the wrong ship..." Caribou was sweating feverishly, unable to move any further from the fear of embarrassment from his crew and fear of the Jolly roger.

"You got onboard my ship...now we'll kick you all out." Mihawk drew his sword. "Get them off my ship."

Perona smiled at her captains order. Mihawk and Perona were so fast that Caribou's men could not catch them with their eyes.

Mihawk and Perona worked well together. Perona would pass her hollows through the pirates while Mihawk slashed them across the face with his sword. They took care of the men together totaling to twenty.

"Look Mihawk this was my mistake alright." Caribou and his brother were crawling backwards as each of their crew members were beaten easily. Mihawk was so fast that Caribou's brother was sent flying back on their ship. Caribou's eyes almost popped out of it's socket in shock.

"I heard you're trying to take my head." Perona said.

"No that was just a joke, a little dark humor is all." Caribou was crying between his words. Before he could blink, Mihawk's fist met his face distorting the mud logia's face. He was sent flying back to his ship.

"Stay back." Mihawk exclaimed, but to put cherry on top, The Kraken used it's tentacles to swipe the enemy ship back to the surface of the ocean.

But before either of them could respond a flag of the Strawhat was infront of them. Onboard was Jinbei.

"Hello Mihawk!" The fishman yelled.

"I will be your guide across the fishman island!" Said Jinbei.

"Briskly Captain, we got an audience with Neptune the King of fishmen." Said Jinbei who was well respected in fishman island for his work to protect them.

"Alright let's go!"

The route to the royal palace was cleared off by Jinbei they had no trouble but Perona did feel many hateful eyes watching the ship in the fishman district but she chose to ignore it. A problem for later most likely.

Then another strong forced past by several hundred yards behind them. She could feel a hateful force that was built on shear obsession. Another problem for later once more.

The crew docked at one of the port before wearing a portable bumble on their heads so that could enter the Ryugu Palace, the palace of King Neptune.

"Welcome Mihawk Pirates! Especially Dracule Mihawk." Exclaimed a very welcoming Fukaboshi along with his brothers Ryuboshi and Manboshi. "I hear from my sister's pet Megalo, that you rescued it from the Kraken. For that I am forever grateful. Now please follow us my father is expecting you." He gave Jinbei a courteous nod and Jinbei saluted the prince which he also gave them a friendly nod of acknowledgment. Perona followed behind Mihawk, she was amazed at the giant castle. Before anyone knew it, they were all in the throne room inside the castle. King Neptune greeted the group with a smile.

"Welcome Mihawk Pirates, and Welcome Dracule Mihawk!" Neptune looked directly at the Mihawk who returned his warm welcome. He sounded like a broken record since his son said the same thing, although Mihawk didn't mind it.

"Glad to be here." Mihawk scratched the back of his head as the group laughed at his courteous demeanor.

"That's okay Mihawk, you are as humble as from what I hear from Jinbei. He was a avid advocate of your likeness and power."

"Thank You." Mihawk said to the Strawhat Helmsman along with the compliment from King Neptune.

"Now off to business. I have waved Strawhat flag for the past two years on word alone from these three. I trust there words but now that you're here, can you help me protect my island, help me protect my people." King Neptune was business now, reverting to his role as the protector of his land.

"Sire! Trouble in Fishman district led by Hody Jones! The New Fishman Pirates are causing havoc in Fishman District! They are killing anyone who doesn't join their mission!" Then the other guard also yelled his own troubles.

"Sire! Vander Decken IX has upped his efforts in getting to Princess Shirahoshi's tower! He seems to be getting closer and closer!" King Neptune rubbed his beard while Mihawk provided the solution.

"I feel that you are capable of dealing with these problem on your own, but allow me and my crew to handle this." Mihawk offered his hands to show his dedication.

"I suppose with my bad back and old age it would be troublesome to deal with this issue. Go ahead, you are at the helm of protecting my family and my land." Neptune took a seat on his throne. "If you need anything my army is at your disposal."

"No need King Neptune, we will deal with the issue today." Mihawk led the way put of the throne room, smiling to himself at the chance to prove himself. "Leave it to us." Was the last thing Mihawk said before his party left the room.

Mihawk turned to Perona. "Take 5 people with you, I'll deal with Vander Decken IX make sure Princess Shirahoshi is okay." Perona nodded.

Princess' Tower Ryugu Palace

The team made there way to the tower where they saw a terrible sight of a giant stone tower covered in dangerous weapon, and on occasion some canon balls making its effort through the thick stone wall.

"Alright guys protect this tower, I will meet with the Princess to ensure her safety." Said Mihawk. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Mihawk made his way inside leaving Jinbei and Perona.

"So what strange event is this?" Perona asked wondering how it was possible that weapons were flying at the tower.

"Well there's this man named Vander Decken IX and his shear obsession with Princess Shirahoshi has made him insane. His ability is strange allowing him to touch one thing with either hand, marking it as a target. He could send any projectile at that target by simply using that same hand. His target could be anywhere and he would simply have to throw with whichever hand he used to mark that person and they would always find it's way to their target. Although solid object would stop the projectile, just like this wall." Jinbei explained to the group as several things continued to fly at the tower. Although they started to hear screams of people then a loud thud against the wall. Vander Decken has resorted to throwing people at the tower.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Exclaimed Peroma as people continued to fly on the tower walls. She was disgusted at the man's behavior. As quickly as they hit the walls, the fallen pirates were up immediately screaming from the top of their lungs. Then, like enraged zombies they began to try and climb the tall stone tower.

"Everyone, protect the tower at all cost!" Perona, gave out the orders to which everyone happily complied.

Jinbei sent out a water bullet at several enraged pirates, though it seems as if there was no end to the incoming enemies. Arlong used his quickness underwater to slice at the enemy pirates who were climbing on the wall, he still used his giant saw blade but he was much better at it. Jinbei was accurate enough that he wasn't hitting the twelfth commander.

Perona ecided to climb up to the lone window of the tower, standing on it. She drew both her blade and waited for any stranglers who wish to enter the tower.

In the distance she could sea a ghostly looking ship named the Flying Dutchman, and all of a sudden the rate of the enraged pirates and weapons hitting the tower multiplied exponentially.

"Oi Captain, seems like that Vander Decken guy is making his move. He's coming here!" Perona yelled down on the lone tower window, screaming at her Captain who was checking up on Princess Shirahoshi.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Yelled back Mihawk who was now face to face with the giant mermaid. "Hello! I'm Dracule Mihawk!"

"Hi. I'm Shirahoshi, Megalo told me about how you rescued him, thank you for that!" She replied with a smile although it quickly disappeared as she heard loud noises outside. Tears began to build up from the corner of her eye which Mihawk caught immediately.

"Hey hey don't worry we'll take care of it. Tell you what, if you don't cry I will give you anything you want." The Captain said with his giant grin. He just wanted to make sure the Princess was taken care off.

"Okay... are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm serious!"

"I want to go to the Sea Forrest. I have been locked in this tower for ten years and would like to see it."

"Alright I'll get you there, but just promise me one thing, stay in here until I've dealt with your crazy stalker." To that Shirahoshi nodded in agreement, excited to finally see the day where she would be able to see the outside world without the constant threat of Vander Decken.

Mihawk made his way outside walking past Jinbei who was guarding the entrance way. Then he stopped in front of the tower awaiting the arrival of Vander Decken IX.

The Flying Dutchman stopped several yards from the tower and Vander Decken made his was down.

"Well what do we have here? Are you one of Shirahoshi-chan's admires! Well get lost since I'm the only one who can have her!"

Everyone was still handling the enraged pirates who continued their attempt to climb or enter the tower but the Mihawk Pirates and Jinbei were stopping them.

"Get lost." Replied Mihawk who now stood face to face with the crazy fishman.

"That's strange, Hody Jones told me that these pirates would be ten time stronger with their energy steroids, but they are getting beaten easily by you people." Vander removed his gloves attempting to touch Mihawk. "I guess I should congratulate you." Before his hands could land on Mihawk's shoulder, he used a rock from the floor as a shield so that Vander Decken would mark it. Then using his pocket knife, he was able to remove Vander's other glove hand and press it against the same rock on the ocean floor.

Vander's eyes widened in anger as in doing so, Mihawk has removed the mark from Princess Shirahoshi.

"What have you done..." Mihawk's sword made contact with Vander Decken's face, sending him far away from Ryugu Kingdom. The rest of his crew scattered back on the Flying Dutchman, floating away from the scene and trying to locate their captain.

"That's one problem we're done dealing with." Mihawk sighed and looked at the people behind him, they were all finishing up the remaining drugged pirates. "Good job crew, I got a mission for you Perona. The Princess would like to visit the Sea Forrest, I wish for you to escort her there."

"Sure thing Captain, I'll meet you guys back in the palace after you take care of the Fishman District." Perona went inside the tower where she was met with a happy Princess who was glad that she was now able to go out of her dreaded tower.

"Alright everyone, Hopefully Jinbei dealt with the trouble in Fishman District, let's go."

Sea Forrest

"Well this is my it Princess Shirahoshi." Perona escorted the Princess to the Sea Forrest where her mother's tomb was.

The Princess sat in front of the tomb in solitude, tears free flowing from her eyes. Peroma could only watch as the grief of a young girl reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Oh, hello Ghost Princess, did not expect to see anyone here." The Straw hat Nico Robin came out from one of the paths through the forrest and greeted Perona, although Shirahoshi still remained fixated at her mother's grave.

"Nico Robin, im under Mihawk's protection!." Perona said.

"Relax i know all about you and Mihawk."

"So what are you doing in Fishman Island?" Perona asked but she had no alternate intention with her question, just curiosity.

"In one of my missions, finding leads to possible poneglyphs. Some of the leads were false, but some were true like the one in Sky Island and now here in Fishman Island."

"Wow that's amazing!"

"Alright I'm good now." Princess Shirahoshi wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to see two people behind her. "Oh I'm sorry if you saw all that." She said apologetically as she was really crying her eyes out.

"No no I was the one intruding." Replied Robin.

"Well let's go back to the palace, you wanna come Robin?"

"Sure I have nothing else planned for today." Perona and Robin rode on the back of Megalo while Princess Shirahoshi gladly swam beside them as her newfound freedom made her smile.

Meanwhile in the Fishman District

The New Fishman Pirate, led by Hody Jones, made their way to Ryugu Palace, where they were met with little resistance as many of the palace guards turned on King Neptune and joined Hody's cause.

The three prince and the king where chained together along with all those who were royal to him.

"Hody, you don't have to do this." King Neptune tried to reason with the man but he was in too deep on his mission.

"No Neptune, I have to do this. To start, I will execute you on Gyoncorde Plaza!" Hody led the way as he dragged the helpless King to his untimely death. The Fishman's put the King on a stake. "Come one come all Fishman citizen for I, Hody Jones have claimed the throne and will demonstrate my rule as the King by burning the remnant of the past." The rest of the people loyal to the king were also put up on a stake.

People began to filter in as they were forced to watched in fear of their king getting burnt to death.

"You will not succeed Hody." King Neptune yelled at the rebel. He was beginning to doubt Mihawk but he was going to remain strong for his people.

"Ha! You've entrusted our lands to a human! Shame on you Neptune!" Hody raised the torch which burned bright. "Death to the old! In the new!" Hody began to drop the torch that would effectively burn the royal family alive.

Suddenly a water bullet blew past everyone and hit the fire directly, effectively killing the flame.

"I'm not letting you do that." Mihawk led the way, walking to the plaza, around him were his crew and allies. Perona floated above everyone her hallows circling around her.

Then their were the allies. The returning Arlong and Jinbei each had their hand extended as they were the ones who launched the bullet to effectively knocked out the flames. Princess Shirahoshi was beside Robin to ensure her safety.

"What's this? Jinbei I already knew you were lost cost...but Arlong, you were my hero, I looked up to you." Everyone could see the disappointment in Hody's eyes.

"Well shit kid, tough luck. My previous ideals were wrong and therefore I was changed thanks to Strawhat Luffy, the future king of pirates." Arlong replied. Mihawk continued his slow step forward.

The crew was immediately surrounded by 100,000 fishman in which Mihawk only had to activate his conquers haki to defeat 50,000 easily.

Hody Jones shook in anger as half of his army was gone and decided to attack Mihawk directly. But when he got close, Mihawk gave him a smirk which cause fear to run through the fishman's body. "No!" Was all he could say before meeting Mihawk's sword directly on his abdomen.

Dosun, Zeo, Ikaros Much, and Daruma all tried to attack Mihawk at once but were stopped by the allies. Causing Ikaros to flee.

"Coward!" Hody Jones threw a water bullet at Ikaros Much hitting him on his legs. "Any deserter will die by my hand!" Hody tried to continue his chase for Ikaros Much only to be stopped by Mihawk. The swordsman stood with sword in front of hi .

"Worlds strongest slash!" His sword connected with Hody's face. Despite the twenty energy steroid the fishman consumed, he still felt the massive pain that he received from Mihawk's strike. "Perona! Jinbei! Release the royal family!"

"On it!" Exclaimed the duo as they began to release King Neptune and those who were loyal to him.

"Listen here you bastard!" Mihawk did not let Hody to catch his breathe as he dashed beside him. He kicked Hody in the chest before catching him and slamming him on the ground, face first. Then Mihawk kicked him upwards before unleashing another strong slash . He would not let up on the rebellious fishman until he knew that he was out cold. Mihawk settled at the center of the plaza where the fishman citizens were shocked at what transpired. The royal family were free while the remaining new fishman pirates turned tail just like Ikaros Much.

The crowd cheered their savior and protector..

"Well you won my people over Dracule Mihawk, seems like you will stay true to your word." King Neptune said as he swam beside the Mihawk. "I am forever grateful for saving my daughter, my sons, and my kingdom."

"It is my duty." Mihawk said then turned to Robin who was approaching him as well.

"Congratulation Mihawk but do you have a minute." Robin asked. Mihawk looked around at Perona who was trading stories of her battles.

"Sure what is it Nico Robin?."

" I wanted to tell you was this interesting poneglyph I read in the Sea Forrest. The Fishman's were promised by Joy Boy that they were going to be brought to the surface through a ship known as Noah. It was a letter of apology to King Neptune for not keeping his end of the bargain."

"Maybe you should be telling Luffy." Claimed Mihawk as he felt the suffering of the fishman's, they have been oppressed all of their life and it was time for some change.

It could be possible! Anything is possible! Hehe


	8. Day after Fishman island

Somewhere in the Grandline

In the darkness of the cloudy night, a man spoke to a messenger snail whispering something to it.

"It's empty." The man said a laugh could be heard on the other line.

"Good work." Before the person on the other line hanged up.

"You coming man!" Someone yelled out from a distance.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." The man who spoke to the messenger snail threw away the phone that he used and rejoined his group.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Asked his companion, his face could not be seen.

"Just taking a leak is all." Replied the man.

"Alright let's go then we have a mission." His companion led the way while the man followed.

Nobody was aware of the tragedy that would unfold all because of one phone call.

Marine HQ G-1

"I understand your skepticism of my offer but you have no friends, I need your power. Therefore we can work together on this." Fleet Admiral Akainu was speaking one on one with a man who was sitting on the chair in front of his desk.

"That means I have to give up killing and murdering and my ultimate mission of finding raftel..." The man replied although he didn't sound too worried.

"As a Marine Admiral, your actions are seen as absolute justice therefore anything you do will have justification. No matter what." The Fleet Admiral saw the opportunity given to him as the Gorosei reminded him of their true mission.

"Hmmm interesting then...my crew will remain by my side and given a rank amongst your men."

"Granted." The Fleet Admiral pushed a paper in front of the man in front of him. "Sign and it will be official."

"Alright then Fleet Admiral Akainu. I accept." The man signed the contract accepting a role within the marines. His messenger snail began to ring.

"Hold on I got to take this." The man got up and walked some distance from Akainu. The man suddenly had a wide smile on his face replying to the message. "Good work." He then hanged up the snail and looked at the Fleet Admiral with a smile.

"What is it?" Asked the Fleet Admiral.

"I'm not one to prove myself but it seems like an appropriate time to do so. I'm going to get my crew and we're going to kill some pirates...for justice as you like to say."

"Indeed, as I've stated, everything you do will be justified by the Gorosei and the World Government."

With that the man gave him one final smirk before a black hole appeared behind him. "Wearing a damn uniform will piss me off. Oh well it will be all worth while." Then the man walked into the black hole and disappeared from the room.

Akainu reflected on what he's done and accepted that this was the right thing to do. "For Justice." He said to himself.

"Fleet Admiral I got them as you asked." Vice Admiral Doberman entered the room as soon as the other man left the room. He was accompanied by six marine officers who were guarding three prisoners in between each pair of guards.

"Excellent, you are dismissed." The Vice Admiral saluted and the six guards also made their exit leaving the prisoner before the Fleet Admiral.

"I don't think that's a good idea marine." Hody Jones was one of the prisoner, ripping of his cuffs and lunging at the Fleet Admiral. He was caught in the air by a magma hand that threw him against the wall.

"Try something else and I'll kill you." Said the Fleet Admiral sternly, surveying the other two prospect, they were restricted by the sea stone cuffs so they were severely weakened. "I have asked for the three of you since you are prominent criminals that deserve a second chance. We at the Marine's Hq have started a program where we take high profile criminals and use them instead of keeping them prisoner."

"So we'll be your slave?" Said Vander Decken IX who was surprise to find himself at the office of the Fleet Admiral.

"Hmm now that you put it that way, I guess so." Then a marine officer put three bracelets on each of the prisoners. "These are my guarantee that you don't act out of orders."

The trio felt an object enter their body through the bracelet.

"What the hell is this!" Exclaimed Caribou who was still confused on why he was in the Fleet Admiral's office.

"This bracelet will blow your head up if you don't do what orders we assign to you. But if you do as your told you will be set free and given 2 million beri for each completed mission." The Fleet Admiral look at the three awaiting their answer.

"Tsk it's better than rotting in a prison...I'm in." Hody Jones was the first to agree. "I can't promise to keep things within the law though."

"That's fine, I want 100% mission completion, no matter the cost." The other two prisoner eventually agreed to the condition. They were still able to do as they please only under the supervision of the marines. "Go to your rooms, we'll radio you if we need you for something."

Vice Admiral Doberman returned and escorted the new allies into their rooms. On their way to their room, Vice Admiral Coby did a double take as he passed them on his way to the Fleet Admiral's Office. Through his shock at what he saw, he forgot what he was doing.

Coby stopped, turned around, slapped himself a couple of times, before returning back to his room. He was rewinding what he saw in his head and could not believe it. "Pirates in Marine Hq?" He kept asking himself.

Howling Wolf Island

"Hmm I don't know about that." Mihawk had a sword on the neck of a the group leader. "You can't just enter Kaido's territory and not expect resistance."

All around Mihawk were fallen figures of a male giraffe, a female giraffe, some hermit, a guy with zipper in his mouth, some guy with horn shape hair, a guy with heavy piercing, and a wolf. At the end of Mihawk's blade was a leopard who was very bloody.

"We did not come here to fight." Mihawk pointed directly at the neck of the leopard as he was speaking. "We made a mistake."

"Oh is that so?" Mihawk retracted his sword and placed it back on his back. "Okay i will let it slide."

"You will?" The leopard helped his group up, letting them stand on their feet.

"If you do not attack me or my Companion again."

"Alright" the leopard got in between Mihawk. He was just trying to protect his own.


	9. New crew member

Punk Hazard

"Open up." Vivi the princess of Alabasta has arrived in Punk Hazard. She currently stands in front of a Grand door waking up the beast. The door slowly opened revealing a large entrance way. Vivi was accompanied by only Smoker who decided that the less people that knew, the better.

Vivi looked around, unable to find who opened the door.

"What do you want lady." Vivi looked to Dracule Mihawk. Yet in the back of her mind, she knew exactly how dangerous he was.

"What are you doing here Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk?"

"Well this is my summer house." Replied the swordsman, turning his body and walking inside the house, inviting the two to follow him.

"Sure Mihawk, just because you're a Shichibukai that still doesn't clean your hands from being a pirate." Smoker put out his cigar inside the building just to make sure he doesn't start any fire.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure." Mihawk sat across from the duo, behind him the fire crackled. He looked serious.

"We need to know if the Straw hats are here." Smoker went straight to the point.

"How the how should i know." Mihawk snapped. This caused Vivi to frown but Mihawk didn't care. "The Strawhat Pirates are not here."

"Its capital offense to lie to the marines Mihawk." Angered by his lack of caring, Vivi decided to put her foot down.

"I am not lying..."

Vivi stood back for a second as she was severely out numbered. She did not worry about putting up a good fight but she did care about getting to the Reverie.

"So Mihawk I'm here to ask you some question."

"Shoot Princess Vivi, I'm an open book." Mihawk was stretching his body.

"Alright Strawhat what's your deal then?" Vivi was now set to ask her final question. What was his motive. What was his goal, her question was a loaded question.

"My deal? I do what i want when i want. That's about it." Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard inside the base.

"I'm going with you. I need to get to Reverie."

"Whatever you say Princess." With that Mihawk led the way inside the facility. Perona followed behind with Vivi close by.

Shichibukai vs Vice Admiral vs Heart

Inside the facility where the explosion happened Caesar found himself on the ground, face planted on the floor. Wapol stood above him victorious on submitting the pirate clown.

"Should have played nice, now Kaido will be angry, he's already angry with me and now you made him angry too."

"Damn you, why do you insist on working for the guy..." he tried to get up but Wapol kicked him down.

"I'll tell you, I'm not working for him cause I want to, I have to." Wapol sat down beside Caesar's exhausted body, he could barely move.

"What do you mean, everyone has a choice."

"Damn." Was all Caesar could say when Perona appeared on the doorway.

"I knew something felt familiar." Perona revealed her horro's. Her observation haki was so adept that she was able to identify people. She separated with the group as soon as she felt something.

"Too bad Caesar, Ghost Bitch , I got to keep myself alive." He said the last part in almost a whisper that only Caesar could hear. But he was eventually knocked out of consciousness when Wapol kicked his face hard.

"What's the meaning of this." Perona knew the answer but she wanted it to come from his mouth.

"I've been working with Kaido this whole time. That's all there is to it." Wapol revealed his devil fruit ability, he had a plasma cannon on his left arm and a nano shield on his right hand. "Unfortunately Ghost Bitch, I got a job to do or people get hurt."

"I can't believe you!" She charged at Wapol by sliding on the floor. Her devil fruit was so well honed that she could also generate the horro's. As soon as she got close to Wapol she created a exploding Horro and aimed at the wannabe Yonko.

Wapol simply raised his shield and absorbed the explosion using it as fuel.

"Ahhh thank's for the meal." He immediately showed Perona why he was the wannabe Yonko. Wapol took his plasma cannon hand and pointed it at Perona, he infused the absorbed explosion within his cannon and fired. Perona tried to jump out of the way but the attack came at her too fast.

She ended up taking the plasma blast heads on. She fell on one knee while Wapol charged at her once more, this time his right hand was a hammer swinging it upwards.

Perona was sent flying to the ceiling, crashing on it before falling back down, but Wapol continued his assault, shooting her with another plasma cannon.

Perona was now gasping to catch her breathe, she needed to push him back and quick. She summoned her Horro's and created a thick fog on the room within seconds.

In the eyes of Wapol, she was gone. He turned on his nipple lights to try and locate the Ghost Princess but to no avail, that was until Perona jumped directly at him.

"You got a lot to learn." He took his plasma cannon and shot Perona in the air only to find out that it was a mirage. He felt a pain in his spine and found that Perona got him on his week spot.

Perona got behind him and slammed her exploding Horro at Wapol ensuring that he was caught with the Explosion.

Wapol jumped forward to ensure that he took no more damages. The thick fog was still bothersome so Wapol opened his factory door to reveal a twin fan. The fog quickly cleared.

"You gonna keep hiding women?" Though Wapol received an unexpected swat from Caesar, sending him to the farthest wall of the room. That was not the end of it, as the fog cleared Perona and Caesar stood beside each other.

"This is the end of the line Fatboy ." Caesar created a gas vortex and equipped it on Perona's Giant Horro. Now her Horro was 10x stronger with the wind boost and Wapol was at the receiving end of it, effectively knocking him down. The duo sighed in relief at their victory.

"Thanks for buying time." Caesar reverted to his human form.

"I couldn't have won by myself, that much I knew." She looked down on Wapol who somehow was still awake. "Why?"

"Take care of my new family...he'll kill them." Wapol could not move an ounce of his body. He could only speak and even that was very painful. "Promise me Clowm."

"Damn it all, look Ghost Girl thanks for the help but I need off this island." Caesar took out an impressive amount of medical supplies from his first aid kit. Perona gave him an odd look but he just shrugged.

"So what was the point of fighting then?" Was what Perona was wondering, she went through all that trouble only to help the guy back up.

"That was until I learned that he had no choice." Caesar wasnt an expert medic, so all he could do was patch Wapol up enough that he was able to move his left arm on his own.

" Clown, what's your story." Perona gave the clown a chance to explain himself.

"Well I use to live in Dressrosa along with my family. They called themselves the Doflamingo family since Donquixote Doflamingo was the boss. While I had no choice but to do all of Joker's bidding or else he would kill me. Now you understand?" Caesar said.

"So you're only working for him huh?" Perona was an excellent navigator.

"What a coincidence we're are heading to Reverie." Mihawk spoke up as he thought he would listen first on what they had to say. " Join my crew"

"I am grateful." Caesar was finally able to say. With that the trio walked together through the compound, trying to locate princess Vivi.

As soon as they found Vivi, an explosion happened several people exited different parts of the facility.

Mihawk, Vivi, Perona and Caesar had made it out right before the explosion, it was surprising to see them all together but that was a question for later.

a blood curling scream could be heard near the shore.

"HELP!" yelled one of the children who had already joined Smoker on there way back to their homes. Mihawk was the first to arrive, grasping Perospero by the back of his head.

"Let him go." Smoker was held down by Perospero, ready to be killed by one move of his candycane. He still went ahead and tried to kill Smoker but Mihawk was faster, squeezing the back of Perospero's neck, if he was present, Perospero would be dead, but it was a candy clone that just tore into pieces on Mihawk's hands.

Perona, Caesar and Vivi quickly made there was beside Smoker and treated him.

"We're all going to Tottlan so i can kick Those Charlotte clans ass!" With his proclamation, everyone nodded in agreement after Mihawk's declaration of war against the Charlotte clan.

As soon as Smoker was nursed back to health he took the children back to there family.

Aboard the Gospel of Dismay was a strange collection of people. The strawhat crew accompanied by Princess Vivi.


End file.
